


I don't want to say goodbye

by march_hareeee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_hareeee/pseuds/march_hareeee
Summary: 一个旅行者为了躲避沙尘暴进入了一间废弃小屋





	I don't want to say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> 番外篇  
> 建议看完本篇再看这篇番外

新历165年，冬。  
我离开了因索穆尼亚，准备根据得到的消息前往一个遗迹，据说拿个遗迹里有着非常珍贵的矿石可以制作成坚固轻便的材料。这个曾经在长达十年的极夜中几乎被怪物摧毁的国家现如今已经变得繁华起来，虽然据说还是比不上受灾之前的状态。距离那场可以毁灭世界的灾害已经过去100多年了，我们这一代人都只能从传说中一窥当年的情况。传说世界迎来了极夜，人们被星化病侵蚀变成使骸。直到十年之后真王出现，靠牺牲自己换来了星球的黎明。  
我一向是不相信这些神话传说的，更何况真王的故事被人们穿得神乎其神。传说真王可以使用幻影一般透明的武器，而且招之即来挥之即去，真王能够在神巫的帮助下获得神明的力量等等。甚至还有人传说真王并没有死，他还保持着少年的模样在世界的某处生活着。但没有人能证明这些故事和传说，没有人见过魔法，也没有人见过所谓的“幻影武器”，就连真王的面容，也只能靠一些发黄的旧照片来勉强辨认。但是六神啊，我觉得就是看了照片我也认不出真王的本人，他实在是太不上照了。  
作为一个崇尚科学的人，我个人觉得那十年的极夜可能是天上的天体运动出现了问题，变成怪物的人们是因为身体遭受了强烈的辐射产生了变异，所谓真王甚至有可能就是个故弄玄虚的天文学家，也更可能就是个神棍。  
但这些都是百年前的事了，无法辩论真假。至少从小说的角度来说，真王的冒险故事也是一个有趣的题材不是吗？  
天色渐渐暗了下来，天空中云层涌动，这是沙尘暴的前兆。我四处张望着有没有什么地方可以让我停车躲避这场沙尘暴，然后我看到前方不远处有一片绿荫。靠近了才发现那是一颗古树，树干可能因为沙尘暴的长期侵蚀，树皮上布满了大大小小的坑洞，大片的树荫或许能够给我提供一些庇护。我将车开到树后才发现这里还有一座房子。这房子的门关着，窗户紧闭连窗帘也拉着，估计是一座空屋，但我还是想去碰碰运气，毕竟在室内总比在室外躲避沙尘暴要来的好。  
我轻轻敲了敲门，没人应答。我又用稍重的力道敲了几次，还是没有应答。我拿出包里的热感应装置。整个房子里都没有热源，看来这确实是一座空屋。我转了转门把手，发现门并没有锁。  
“打扰啦？”我对着空无一人的屋子说道，“等沙尘暴结束了我就离开。”  
走进玄关，映入眼帘的就是一面照片墙，上面满满当当的挂满了照片。反正有的是时间，我便从头开始一张张打量起这些照片。可能是因为年代已经太过久远了，最初的那些照片已经泛黄发白到看不清内容了。只能依稀看到四个年轻男子的影子，我猜是四个一起旅行的朋友吧。之后的照片大部分也能看出是这四个人的路途照片，但是再往后的照片让我感到有什么地方不太对。  
照片中的三个主角都在慢慢地变老，岁月的刻刀在他们身上留下不少痕迹。唯独那个不上照的黑发青年，在他的朋友们已经老态龙钟的时候依然是年轻人的模样。我感觉到背脊上划过一丝凉意，但我对自己说不要多想，继续看照片。  
其中黑发青年和另一个头发翘起有点像陆行鸟的男子感觉尤为亲密，照片也是他们的合照居多，可能他们就是这个房子的主人吧，但是黄发男子也随着时间的推移越来越老。起初他和黑发男子看起来还只是像父子，再后来看起来像是祖孙。再后来，金发男子又变回了青年的样貌。这不合常理，按照之前照片排列的顺序来看这些照片是按照时间顺序来排列的，而且后面的照片虽然也早已泛黄，但看起来也明显要比前面的新得多，难道金发男子返老还童了吗？  
之后的照片比起记录旅程，倒不如说是记录蜜月来得更加贴切了。我看到这两个男子又重新踏遍了过去四人组去过的土地，其中还包括很多我完全没见过的秘境，但是这两个男子的姿势动作更加亲密，俨然是一对热恋中的情侣。我甚至还在照片上见证了一场婚礼。从背景来看这应该是一场在奥尔缇榭举办的婚礼。黑发男子穿着黑西装，金发的男子穿着白色的西装，两人在神像前交换戒指，然后深情拥吻着。那专注投入于爱恋中的样子，看得我都不禁心跳加速起来。  
“谁？”  
空屋中突然发出的声音让我不禁吓得大叫，我一下子跳了起来，心脏因为惊吓而剧烈运动着，感觉有些抽痛。我猛地看向吓到我的罪魁祸首，感觉心脏的更加刺痛了。  
照片中的黑发男子此刻就站着我的面前，抱着胳膊靠着墙壁，眯着眼睛打量我。  
“你来这里干什么？”  
“我……外面……沙尘暴……”我看着他的脸，他的五官秀丽又端庄，就是长到眼睛的刘海让人看着有些难受，我好像能够体会中学里的教导主任的心情了。他的样子和照片中傻里傻气的样子完全不一样，但毫无疑问他们就是同一个人。我的大脑好像当机了一样一片空白，我甚至忘记了应该怎么说话，语无伦次地说着几个毫无关系的词语，我现在的样子一定傻透了。  
但是那个男子还是耐心地听完了我磕磕绊绊的解释，我告诉他我只是想要躲避风沙，沙尘暴一结束我就会离开，保证不动一针一线。  
他允许我进入室内小坐一会儿直到沙尘暴结束，在他转身的时候我看到他的无名指上戴着一枚银色的戒指。  
我跟着他来到客厅，看到沙发上还坐着一个人，毫无疑问就是照片上的黄发男子了，他的头歪向一边，好像是在睡觉，我不由得放轻了脚步。  
“没关系的，”自称Noctis的黑发青年给我倒了一杯水，“他不会醒过来的。”  
听到这话，我又一次感觉到了背脊上的凉意，好像是一条蛇在沿着我的脊柱爬动，我小心翼翼地偷看着熟睡的金发男子。  
或许是感觉到了我紧张的情绪，Noctis不情不愿地解释道：“他是机器人……之前受了伤，已经不会醒来了。”  
听到这话我更加吃惊了，我自己也是个小有名气的机械师，却从见过如此细腻如此真实的机械。我凑近了去看那个少年的睡颜，少年的皮肤上积了一层薄灰，他的皮肤就和真人一样柔软细腻。我用力按了按他的手指关节，隔着柔软的皮肤摸到了藏在里面的球型关节。我又按了按金发男子的肚子，听到了断裂的金属相互摩擦的声音。  
“你是机械师？”Noctis见我一副很娴熟的样子为他的恋人检查身体，提问道。  
“我是。”我回答说，出于好奇和挑战好胜的心理，我想看看这个机器人究竟坏成什么样，“如果你相信我的话，我可以拆开看看能不能修好他吗？”  
“你能修好他？！”Noctis猛地抓住我的胳膊，他抓得很用力，我猜都要留下淤青了。  
“冷静……冷静我的朋友。”我轻拍了一下他钳制着我的手，他意识到了自己的失态，松开了抓着我的手。  
“我想试一下，作为一个机械师。”  
他同意了。  
但是当我拆开Prompto的外壳之后（Noctis告诉我他叫Prompto）我不禁发出了失落与后悔的叹息。  
他坏得实在是太彻底了。  
与其说是损坏，不如说是报废更加合适。扭曲变形的零件散落在他的身体里，看得出来设计者将他的身体结构设计得极其精巧，但是用的材料却差强人意，都是最普通的材料，甚至还有些地方可以看到赶工和未完成的痕迹。我猜Prompto被制作的时候一定是材料极其短缺的时候。迫不得已才只能不考虑零件的品质强行把他制造出来，想必制作者赋予了他什么极其重要的使命吧。  
Noctis听到我的叹息也出了一口气，我估计他已经不是第一次碰到这种情况了。但是他什么都没有说，只是轻轻用手为Prompto的头发掸灰，这让我更加觉得对不起他了。  
Noctis让我不要在意，我们重新合上了Prompto的身体，随即而来的是一阵尴尬的沉默。    
但是我注意到Noctis似乎举手投足之间，也有些不协调。我大胆地做了一个猜测。  
“Noctis，”我想要证实我的猜测，“我感觉你的身体有些不协调，需要我帮你维护吗？”  
Noctis看向我，好像是在犹豫。  
“如果能参考你的身体结构的话，说不定就能修好Prompto了。”  
“我不这么觉得。”Noctis笑了笑，我看得出来他很不好受，我后悔自己自作聪明说了蠢话，“不过如果你愿意帮我维护的话，好吧。”  
我拆开了Noctis的身体，然后不由得发出了惊呼。  
Noctis的机械构造是那么的精妙，与其说这是一个机械，更加像是一个艺术品。我也知道了Noctis说没有参考意义的含义了。他的身体和Prompto的身体虽然是一个人制作的但完全不是一个制作水平。我真是太愚蠢了，我早该想到我肯定不是他第一个求助修好Prompto的人。也肯定不是第一个想参考他来修Prompto的人。  
Noctis的身体结构精妙复杂并且环环相扣，就连拆解我都无从下手，并且使用的都是早已灭亡的帝国和被毁前的路西斯王都才能制造出的高精密材料，我只能瞠目结舌地观赏这绝美的设计和机械结构，称赞制作者的智慧和用心。Noctis是一个无法用来参考，无法复制的，想必是结合了制作人毕生心血的旷世杰作。  
我为Noctis的机械零件和关节都上了油，为他简单调整了一下陀螺仪。我也只能做到这一步了。  
在我为Noctis做维护的时候，他给我讲了一个故事。  
故事的主角是个胆小害羞又有些肥胖的男孩子，有一天男孩救助了一只路边的小狗，在命运的指引下遇见了他们国家的王子。为了能和性格温柔但是看起来很孤独的王子成为朋友，为了能成为配得上“王子的朋友”这一身份的人。男孩向前奔跑起来，改变了自己的体型和性格，让自己从一个性格晦暗淡漠的孩子变成了一个引人注目光彩四射的少年。少年就像太阳，他的光芒穿透了王子心中的云层，成为了王子的挚友和心中的挚爱。我发现他在说这个故事的时候看着旁边熟睡的Prompto，眼神温柔如水。我分不清他的故事是说给我听的，还是给Prompto的，还是说给自己听的。  
后来王子要和别国的公主结婚了，少年以朋友和护卫的身份护送王子参加婚礼。不料却突然遭遇变故，一夜之间国破家亡。王子只能强行肩负起复国的责任，少年只能作为朋友，扶持帮助他登基为王。王子终将成王，但却也为了拯救国家和世界在王座上献祭了自己的生命。少年什么都还来不及说，什么都也来不及表达，也还什么都来不及证实，王子就已经永远的离开他了。徒留下寂寞的世界，空虚的光明，和一颗满怀着不可言明的爱恋与悲伤的心。但是悲伤的少年很快又重新振作起来，他出生在一个善用机械的国度，他的身体里流淌着能赋予金属生命的血液。最后他倾尽心力，制作出了他的王子，并且还制作了另一个自己，好在自己百年之后陪伴王子，继续承载自己对王子的爱。最终他怀着对逝去王子的眷恋，在另一个王子的陪伴下终老。  
故事说完了，我的工作也完成了。我没有评价这个故事，只是觉得鼻子有些发酸，我揉了揉鼻子，用袖子蹭掉眼角的泪花，让他尝试活动一下。Noctis对我的工作十分满意。我叫他不要一直静坐着，要多活动，这样才不容易生锈。  
要是你也坏掉了就没有人能找人来修好Prompto了。我这么对他说。  
他神色凝重地点了点头，向我确认是不是现在也没有人能有能力修好Prompto。  
“据我所知——没有。”  
Noctis看起来并没有我想象中的那么沮丧，大概他已经习惯了。  
窗外的天空不知道什么时候放晴了，我应该按照承诺离开了。  
我走到玄关门口，Noctis并没有出来送我，他坐在沙发上，祝我一路顺风。我在玄关门口踌躇了一会儿，回头走两步，又默默回到门口，来回几次之后我下定决心，回到客厅来到Noctis的面前。他有些惊讶地看着我，半张着嘴，但还是礼貌地等我开口。  
我深吸一口气：“Noctis你不去打算有自己的人生吗？”  
Noctis挑起眉毛看着我。  
我不想看着如此完美的杰作就这样埋没自己，放任自己沉睡：“你的制做者非常爱你，我能感觉得到。我觉得他也一定是希望你能延续王子的人生吧。世界那么大，你真的只打算在这里继续王子的人生吗？”  
“谢谢你。”Noctis笑了，他揽着Prompto的肩膀，让Prompto的头靠在他的肩膀上，“世界很大，很美好，这些我都知道。但是我想和他一起看。”  
我无言以对，虽然作为一个机械师我为一个杰作被埋没而感到可惜。但是作为一个普通人，我感受到了深情。  
“我会一直等下去，”Noctis和他的爱人十指相握，他们无名指上的对戒闪耀着银色的光辉，“等到技术发展到有人能够修好他，然后继续我们的旅程。”  
我看着他温和的笑脸，和亲吻Prompto鬓角时小心虔诚的神情。视线逐渐模糊。好像有什么炙热的东西淌在我的脸上。我什么都看不见，但是我知道Noctis在看着我。我强行挤出笑容，随着面部肌肉的运动，眼眶中囤积的液体一下子涌了出来。我想用轻松欢快的语气来说祝福的话，但是却走调了，我的样子一定狼狈得要命：“祝你们幸福。”  
“也祝你幸运。”  
我擦干眼泪，准备再看他们最后一眼便离开这里。只看见Noctis和Prompto相互依偎着，他们都闭着双眼，仿佛是双双陷入了沉睡。窗外的光照在他们身上，他们身边好像弥漫着一片鹅黄色的温暖的色调，安宁、美丽得如一幅精致的油画。


End file.
